Natalia Silvia
Appearance Hair colour: My hair colour depends on my mood, actually. When I'm really happy, my hair colour is a shade of brown, chocolate brown most of the time. When I'm sad, my hair colour is greyish brown. When I'm just feeling okay, my hair colour is black. When I'm angry, it's bright red. Eye colour: It changes a lot, especially these days. Too much human activity. Trademark: My eyes. I wear whatever I'm comfortable in, mainly long black dresses. History I don't think much about the past, I think more about the future, and believe me, I know everything that'll happen in your future. My past is quite short. My mother gave birth to me when she was 17, and she took care of me for three years, but now my aunt takes care of me and she's very kind, but I can see her facing serious issues in 2021. I'm sorry, of course I would never want to hurt her, it's just unfortunate that I was born with the gift of a Seer. It's not my fault. I went to a new school every other year because I was called a "creep" because of my psychic powers. So finally, when I graduated from school, I came here. I hope to be able to go to Desmond College of the Arts...I wonder if fortune-telling is considered an art. Family Alice Silvia Apparently she's my mom. I've never met her, nor have I seen any pictures of her. I really don't know what to say about her, quite honestly. I hope to meet her some day in the future, and I probably will. It looks a little hazy right now but hopefully it'll become clearer soon. Stephanie Grace She's my aunt. She's raised me for about 15 and a half years until I moved out, and I suppose I care about her, but I still wish she cared about me a little. Although she is quite lenient, and kind, everything she does isn't always necessarily for my good, and she isn't a particularly good guardian. I don't know if I had any siblings, if I do, I don't know them and I cannot see myself meeting them any time in the near future. Personality I'm quite dark and secretive, I tend to be very irritating because of my random prophe- oh well, you'll see. I suppose I'm quite superstitious, I've always believed that a black cat crossing my path brings me bad luck, but seeing a black cat just standing near you is really good luck. I'm really isolated most of the time, and I've never had time for whatever girls discuss these days, I've always liked to think more, and I've never believed in love because the future can never be perfect. Sad, I suppose. I could say a lot more, but I really don't know what to say. Friends and Relationships Jennela Stygia Jennela has been my roommate, and my friend, for a while now. She's very different from me. We're opposites. She's very bubbly and enthusiastic about everything, and always looking at the bright side, but I just can't afford to think like that, you see. But she's a good person to talk to, she always makes people feel better. Cashlin Cashlin is my pet dove, but she's black in colour. And yes, for those people who do not know, they do exist. I always feel very comfortable telling Cashlin about my feelings. She never criticizes me, and never points out my flaws. She doesn't think I'm a creep, although I bet you people think I'm a creep just by listening to me talk about a bird. Trivia #I've never had coffee or any caffeinated drink. #I'm not good at predicting my own future, although I can predict the future of others very well. #I'm very interested in history, especially ancient history of European countries. I visit museums very often and I'm an expert when it comes to Greek mythology. #I've always thought of Gandhi as my role model. #I believe that too much knowledge is never enough.